Spellbinder (Dino Charge)
Spellbinder appeared in 2015 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Charge. Spellbinder is a crow-like magic-themed monster who serves under Sledge. Spellbinder makes his first appearance at Moana's shop stealing a powerful pendant. He then proceeds to use the pendant's power to place Chase, who was watching the shop for Moana, under his spell. Spellbinder makes a hasty retreat. While the Dino Charge Rangers do intercept him, the interference provided by the growing spell on Chase allows him to escape and the heroes to become confused as to why Chase is behaving is so strangely. Back on Sledge's ship, the bounty hunter angrily points out that Spellbinder had not claimed any Energems and threatens to throw him in solitary confinement. Spellbinder retorts that he did managed to ensnare the Black Ranger, but that his spell takes time to grow. Upon hearing the mission was a partial success, his master decides to give him a second chance, sending Wrench and Curio along to ensure the job was done. Using the distraction provided by his superiors, Spellbinder manages to ensnare all of the remaining Rangers except Shelby. Chase, now fully under Spellbinder's command, arrives and is ordered to destroy Shelby. However, she helps him overcome the control just long enough to blast the outlaw and break the spell by having him over an improvised skateboard. The Rangers fend off Wrench and Curio and Spellbinder is destroyed with the newly acquired Dino Spike. He is swiftly revived by Sledge's Magna Beam, but is made short work of by the Dino Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation. After his destruction, Sledge angrily comments that he could have collected Spellbinder's bounty instead of sending him to fight the Rangers. However, he learns that the pendant Spellbinder stole survived, and realizing it still may have some power left, he orders Wrench to save it. It is unknown how Spellbinder is seen in one of the prison cells. Spellbinder's pendant was later combined with Gold Digger's coins to create a chimera-like monster known as Spell Digger. The ghosts of Spellbinder and Gold Digger were summoned to the Halloween Intergalactic Court by Scumlaw where they recap their side of the story and a reference to their fusion of Spell Digger. Spellbinder is an opportunistic outlaw who is willing to achieve his mission at any cost and to do so with class. Despite so, he is also shown to be more patient and friendly than other outlaws, as he calms Wrench with a tap at the shoulder as Curio watches on, proves loyal to Sledge despite threats and respecting Fury as well. His usefulness is high, as his magic amulet proves worth saving, even after destruction. Powers and Abilities * Arrow Feathers: Spellbinder can generate and unleash feather projectiles in rapid succession, making it in a manner of throwing knives. * Black Mist: '''Spellbinder can conker a black mist to hide in. Arsenals * '''Claws: '''Spellbinder has clawed hands that can be use in combat. ** '''Energy Empowerment: '''Spellbinder can charge up his claws with purple energy for an increase in power. * '''Magic Pendant: From the pedant on his chest (the same one he stole from Moana's shop), Spellbinder can fire purple energy lasers that can put people under his spell, however it takes time for the full effect to take hold, the spell can be lifted if the pendant is destroyed. * Reflector Cape: Spellbinder possesses a resilient cape capable of deflecting most attacks. See Also * Debo Doronbosu Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Birds Category:Magical Creatures Category:Characters Portrayed by Callum Stembridge Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2015 Category:Power Rangers Universe